Keep it to Yourself
by theantisocial1
Summary: This is Hermione’s 6th year at Hogwarts and she is undergoing many changes that will not only affect her, but her friends, and her surroundings. With the welcoming of new exchange students, Hermione is trusted to keep an important secret to ensure the
1. The Horrid Summer

Hermione woke up in her comfortable bed on a rugged, cloudy day. This would be the day that Hermione would finally be going back to school. Not that she wasn't happy being with her family, but she truly missed her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald (Ron for short) Weasley. She was just packing her belongings for the long awaited return to Hogwarts when an owl started pecking at her window. Hermione walked over to it and pulled it open to let a dark brown owl fly in. She took off the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Hermione, This year we are expecting new exchange students at Hogwarts, and it would be my pleasure to have you assist the ones sorted into Gryffindor get acquainted with their new surroundings. Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione quickly scribbled back 'Yes, I would love to' on the back of the piece of parchment and attached it to the owl and let it take its journey back to Dumbledore. She returned to packing and was finally finished at a quarter 'till ten. After grabbing her wand off of her clean, white dresser she walked downstairs dragging her baggage into her car.  
As she was taking out her baggage, she called to her father to drive her to The Hogwarts Express. The thing is, Hermione had moved, and she was now forty-five minutes away from Platform Nine and three quarters.  
  
"Dad! We must get going!" she glanced down at her watch, "The Hogwarts Express leaves in less than an hour!" "I'm coming dear!" replied her father.  
  
Hermione walked back up the sidewalk to her door when she heard her father give a little shriek. She rushed up to the house and found herself going slower and slower as if her strength was being derived out of her body. This meant only one thing in the wizarding world, there were dementors present. With her last ounce of vigor, Hermione ran through her door and found a hooded figure standing over her father. Hermione's father's head was in the dementor's hands and the dementor lowered its hood and was about to kiss Hermione's father.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and, while thinking that her father was driving her to school to see Ron and Harry, she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
A shining silver otter flew out of the end of Hermione's wand and attacked the dementor before it could kiss her father. The dementor backed away and flew out of the house and disappeared. Hermione bent down to her father and gave him a chocolate frog she was going to give Harry as part of his belated birthday present. Her father stirred and began asking Hermione many questions.  
  
"Hermione, what just happened?" Mr. Granger asked. "It was a dementor, father. Foul creatures in the wizarding world that suck the happiness out of you," responded Hermione. "Well, that chocolate did the trick. And we have to get you to school!" he exclaimed as Hermione glanced at her watch and it read, 10:23. "Oh no! I might not make it in time!" said Hermione as she hoisted her father up and ran out the door. Before she got far and owl dropped a letter at her feet.  
  
"Oh great, just what I need. I letter telling me I'm expelled or something," Hermione said with a fear in her voice. She picked up the letter and took it into the car. "Come on, Dad. Let's go, I'll read it in the car."  
  
They both got into the car and traveled quickly to Platform Nine and three quarters. On the way there, Hermione read her letter she received from none other than the Ministry of Magic.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Granger, We have just been informed that you used a Patronus Charm at approximately 10:19 on September 1, 2003. As you know, using magic is strictly forbidden outside of school. Also, you were in presence of a muggle, which makes matters even worse. Seeing as it is the first day of school, your hearing will take place September 2, 2003 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding at 10:00am. Sincerely, Malfada Hophirk Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic  
  
They just about reached the platform at ten minutes until eleven. She gave her father a kiss on the cheek and said, "Please be careful, Dad. I don't know why that dementor was at our house, but just be careful." She gave him a hug and rushed through the platform and saw the gleaming red Hogwarts Express.  
As much as Hermione wanted to feel happy about going back to school, she couldn't be happy. Her father was just attacked by a dementor and the next day she would be in a hearing to be expelled from Hogwarts. If she was expelled, she would never become an Auror and her life would be ruined. She had to talk with Harry and Ron about this; Harry had already experienced this last year.  
She put her baggage in the compartment suited for that, and heading down the train and finally found Ron and Harry. Unbelievably, Harry had a girl next to him, and they seemed very friendly. Hermione sat down next to Ron, and trying not to be rude, asked the girl to leave.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, holding out her hand for the girl to grasp. The girl took it and replied, "I'm Blair Vakker." "Hi. I'm not trying to be rude, but if you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Harry and Ron, alone," said Hermione with a smile. "Oh! I guess I don't mind," said the blonde-haired, tan, and quite stunning girl as she walked out of the compartment. Harry seemed empty when she left but snapped out of it. "You guys. Something weird happened to me this morning, and it might get me expelled." "What? Were you caught shagging with Neville?" asked Ron, jokingly. "Not funny, Ron. No, actually, there was a dementor in my house and he almost killed my father. I fought them off with the Patronus Charm and saved my father, but then I got a notice that I have a hearing tomorrow at Hogwarts," said Hermione, surprisingly calm. 


	2. A Chat with Dumbledore

Harry and Ron just sat there, mouths open, and it was Harry who spoke first. "Dementors? Are you sure Hermione?" "Yes, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. But I don't know why they came. Do you think it was the Umbridge woman from last year?" said Hermione, now a slight bit worried. "No, it wasn't Umbridge," said Harry. "And I don't want to worry you-" Hermione cut him off, "But?" "But, it's probably got something to do with Voldemort," responded Harry. "I guessed, but I didn't want to face what was probably true." Said Hermione as a tear trickled down her cheek.  
Ron took Hermione in his arms and tried to calm her down. Harry switched seats and sat on the other side of Hermione. "Don't worry, Hermione. Ron and I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you." Said Harry. "And that's a promise," added Ron.  
Hermione began to cry a little harder, but didn't burst into tears. She only could wonder what Voldemort wanted with her. She was an ordinary top marks student, who just wanted to get on with school. But, of course, her triumphs and her goal of becoming an Auror must have gotten back to him, and he didn't want such a powerful witch become an Auror. So Hermione convinced herself that Voldemort was intimidated by her. Finally, Hermione got herself together and said to her friends, "You guys are the best friends anyone could every have." "Hermione, you're the best girl any guy would want," said Ron. Changing the subject Harry asked, "So, how's it going with Viktor?"  
  
Ron looked a little torn at this because deep inside he really like Hermione. "Very well. I visited him for two weeks this summer and saw his team face Norway. It wasn't that great, I mean the quidditch, because I'm not quite into quidditch, but he was great." Replied Hermione. "Oh my god! I forgot about Blair, she's probably waiting outside for me to welcome her back in," exclaimed Harry. "He's a dimwit," said Ron, which made Hermione laugh. Ron still had his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and she obviously just noticed this because she took her hand and pushed him off.  
There was ten minutes before they would arrive at school so Hermione and Blair left to find an empty compartment. "Honestly," said Hermione, striking up a conversation, "I don't see why I always leave for them to change. I should make them leave next year." Blair was still confused, "Hermione. I want to be friends with you and Ron. I've never had close friends and being with Harry really makes me see how special true friends are. The friendship you have with them is so cool. I mean, you stay friends although they're guys, and you're and attractive woman." "Thanks, but I guess it's easy. I've never considered them more than just friends." "Which is so awesome!" Hermione giggled and Blair joined in. "I would love to become friends with you," said Hermione. "If you're good enough for Harry, you're good enough for me." "Thanks," Blair said feebly. "So, are you dating anyone?" "Yes, Viktor Krum. We met in our fourth year. He's out of school now, but it's great having someone to love you for you. Two years ago, I looked nothing like this. Here, look," said Hermione as she showed Blair a picture of her, Harry, and Ron at the beginning of the first task. "Harry never told me he was in the Triwizard Tournament." "He was, and he won!" said Hermione. "Wow," replied Blair as her and Hermione stepped out and returned to their own compartment with the boys.  
They train soon came to a halt and the four took a carriage to themselves. Hermione searched the crowd in the Great Hall for Ginny and Luna, but could not see them anywhere. She looked around and noticed Malfoy and his goonies staring at her. She glared at them and turned around, surprised to be facing Dumbledore. "I think we have some talking to do," he said to Hermione. "Yes, Professor," said Hermione as she waved to Ron, Harry, and Blair. As she was walking out she saw Ginny and Luna and just eyed them worryingly. Dumbledore just took her outside of the Great Hall and began. "I must make this quick, Hermione. You used a Patronus Charm this morning. I'm assuming it was in defense of a dementor, am I correct?" "Yes, Professor. There was a dementor in my home this morning. He was about to attack my father, and I used a Patronus Charm to ward it off. It was defense, sir! I don't want to get expelled, Dumbledore, I really don't want to!" yelled Hermione. "Calm done, Hermione. I will not lose one of my best students. It was to your safety, and I will do anything to ensure your stay here. And, there will also be three exchange students that will be sorted into your house. When they are sorted, stand up, and direct them to you. Okay?" "Yes, professor." Said Hermione. She kept thinking I'm going to stay at Hogwarts. She felt a tear drip down her cheek, but she swiftly wiped it away. She entered the Great Hall to find Dumbledore already giving his speech to the first years and the exchange students. Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry and took the seat next to Ron that was saved for her. She turned her direction to Dumbledore who turned the floor over to McGonagall, who began calling off names.  
Hermione felt as though someone were watching her from behind her and she turned slowly around to find Malfoy staring at her again. But this wasn't some infatuation stare; it was evil and filled with hate. She turned back to face McGonagall, who had just called the first exchange student in Gryffindor, Kristina Manning. Hermione stood up and heard a whistle from the Slytherin table. No doubt it was Draco Malfoy, but she ignored it and welcomed the exchange. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. I'm going to help you get used to Hogwarts, do you like it so far?" questioned Hermione. The girl was about to answer, when another exchange was declared a Gryffindor, Abram Sobry. "I like it," she said.  
When the boy came over, he gave Kristina a hug and sat down next to her. Hermione waited impatiently for the last person to be a Gryffindor so she could take them upstairs and explain everything, but then noticed Blair standing with the first years to get sorted.  
McGonagall finally announced Blair Vakker as being a Gryffindor and Harry yelled so loud that the whole Gryffindor table joined in. Blair knew exactly where to go, but Hermione stood up anyways. She came over and sat next to Harry and then the feast began.  
As soon as it was over, Hermione called over Blair and took the three up to the common room. But before Hermione could get out of the Great Hall, someone grabbed her robes from behind and whipped her around.  
  
Chapter Three: The Warning  
  
Hermione turned around to face her aggressor and found that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Get your hands off of me, Malfoy," she said as she reached for her wand. "Do I have to?" he replied, and he took his hand away. "Heard you're going to have a hearing tomorrow. Get in trouble with the ministry, eh?"  
  
Hermione was getting angrier by the second. "That is none of your business, Malfoy," said Hermione as she took her three up to the Gryffindor common room. "Boy, he's awful," said Blair. "I know, at least you haven't had to go to school with him for the past five years," said Hermione, maliciously.  
She got them up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and told them about the passwords. "Each house, for example, Gryffindor, has its own living quarters and common room. This is the entrance to the Gryffindor quarters. You need a password to get inside; this guarantees that no dangerous or un-welcomed guests get into the Gryffindor house. Therefore, you must keep this password a secret. The password is 'lo spirito libero'."  
The portrait swung open and they walked inside. "Now, I see that we have rooms for you three especially. They are right here," said Hermione as she pointed straight. "I'm not exactly sure, but I believe you have two full bathrooms and two bedrooms, one for Abram and the other for Blair and Kristina." "This is amazing," said Kristina. "And this is the common room. Gryffindors spend nights and time between classes here to talk with friends and do homework. It's this house that will become your family for the next two years. So," said Hermione as she sat in a red armchair and ushered the others to do so. "Where are you three from?" Hermione asked. "We're from Norway," said Abram. "Norway? I have family in Norway, that is so cool." "Yeah, but we had to leave, for our own safety." Said Kristina. "What do you mean? Your safety?" "Our parents are Aurors, and they are prime targets for Voldemort, therefore, we are prime targets. So, we moved here, the school is much more protected than our old one." Said Blair. "Well, the rest of the Gryffindors will be arriving soon, and it's getting late, so I have to patrol the halls. If you have any questions, ask any one and I'm sure they'd be glad to help you. I'm sorry, but I have to go!" said Hermione as she ran out of the common room and out of the portrait. She straightened her Prefect badge and walking briskly through the hallways.  
As she went around the corner she saw Malfoy walking towards her. She felt her face get a little red, but she confronted him. "Malfoy, it's after ten o' clock and you should be in your common room. I am going to have to take five points from your house, and you will be informed of your detention tomorrow," said Hermione in a harsh tone. "Hermione, you are in so much trouble, and you don't even know it," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean?" "I'm just warning you, Hermione. Watch yourself. You never know when someone will walk up behind you and try to snatch you!" said Draco. He emphasized the last two words as someone from behind Hermione grabbed her and held her in a tight lock.  
  
Chapter Four: The Duel  
  
Hermione was being restrained by one of Malfoy's dumb buddies, and tried to remember the spell that would repel someone off of her if she were being attacked. Well, it wasn't really a spell; it was an inner mind thing. She remembered it and whispered, "la difesa" and imagined Crabbe or Goyle fly off of her. Sure enough, it worked, and she turned around to see Goyle lying on the ground motionless. She took advantage of the situation and shouted, "Stupefy!" Goyle lay there, stunned. Hermione turned her to face Draco, who was staring at her in amazement. "I see you've learned the Defense Un-Bind," said Draco, with a hint of excitement in his tone. "But you'll need to know more to get out of this one," he said as he shot a spell at Hermione.  
Hermione dodged it and yelled to Draco, "Malfoy, stop this right now!" "Oh yea, I'm going to stop," said Draco laughing. "Expelliarmus!" yelled Hermione, making Draco's wand fly out of his hands and into Hermione's hands. "I am taking you to Professor Dumbledore immediately. "Aren't you forgetting who I'm connected to, Grange?" Draco asked. "I know your father is a scum bag who is know in Azkaban with many other death eaters who will stay there forever." Said Hermione, coolly. "You shouldn't have said that, mudblood," he said as he launched at her, "Impedimenta!" yelled Hermione, making Draco halt in midair. She magically tied both Goyle and Malfoy's hands and feet together and went to the nearest Professors office.  
The nearest one was the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Not really concentrating at the feast, she was unaware who the new teacher was. She knocked gently and who came to the door was a complete surprise.  
It was Viktor Krum. "Viktor!" exclaimed Hermione as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Hermione," he said (he finally had mastered her name). "What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. "Teaching, of course. Dumbledore employed me, seems I know more about Darks Arts than he does." "Really?" said Hermione. "Well, the true reason I came here was because this was the closest office, and I was just attacked by two students." She saw Viktor's face and added, "But they got the worst of it, I'm glad to say." "Well then, take me to them," he said in a superior voice.  
Hermione directed him to Draco and Goyle, who had woken up, but were still tied together. Viktor couldn't help but burst out laughing. Draco, also unaware he was teacher, said, "Shut up you mudblood lover!" Viktor immediately became serious. "Excuse me, young man. But I think u should call me Professor Krum. Fifteen points will be taken away for your lack of respect for a teacher, and ten for attacking a prefect, and I believe Miss Granger took five points too, so I believe your total is thirty points deducted. And you can spend your detention with me at 6 o'clock tomorrow night. Good night, Hermoine. Would you like me to walk you to your common room?" he said as he magically made the ropes disappear and watch Draco and Goyle leave. "Sure," replied Hermione.  
They walked back to the common room, hand in hand and talking about how each of their summers went. "You were attacked by dementors?" said Viktor, bewildered. "Yes, and I managed to get rid of them but now I have a hearing tomorrow," said Hermione dully. "But they'll keep you, they just have to have a hearing so it seems fair. And you know what? I will make sure I'm there," said Viktor. "Oh thank-you so much Viktor, you are so sweet."  
She reached up and gave him a hug. It was so embracing. Hermione broke from him a few inches and turned her head a kissed him. To be in his arms was so comforting, thought Hermione. He kissed her back but then parted, "I'm a teacher, Hermione. And you're a student. If we continued this, we have to keep it a secret."  
Hermione was so dazed by being in someone's arms again she barely realized he had said, "If we continue this." He had said, "If".  
Chapter Five: Make-ups and Break-ups  
Hermione woke up the next morning and her stomach dropped. She remembered that she had a hearing today, but was happy because she would see Viktor there and Dumbledore was going to do his best to help her out.  
She pulled on her black skirt and gray sweater and her robes. Hermione made sure she looked professional for this hearing, so instead of just pulling her hair back she put the gel she had used two years ago in her hair, which smoothed it down a lot.  
Hermione walked down the stairs from her dormitory, which the past year Harry and Ron had slid down. She passed Harry and Ron without a wave or 'hello'. Her nervousness got to her and she got weak in the knees and almost passed out. Luckily, Ron had gotten up and followed Hermione after she ignored his wave and when she collapsed, he was there to catch her. "Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron. "What?" said Hermione in a daze. "Oh gosh! I must have been nervous and passed out." "It's okay, I think you're fine," Ron said sweetly. "I'm not fine. I have to have a hearing in less than," she checked her watch, "Thirty minutes!" "Harry and I have faith in you, Hermione. You've never failed at something you set your mind to," Ron said as he gently kissed Hermione's forehead and pulled her to her feet. But this time, he didn't blush. "Go get 'em, Hermione."  
Hermione walked up to the Head Table where Dumbledore sat and waiting for him to address her. Unfortunately, he never noticed Hermione and she had to speak up for herself. "Professor?" asked Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! I'm sorry, yes your hearing is in fifteen minutes, let's get going," Dumbledore said.  
They headed down corridor after corridor; through numerous doors which Hermione had stopped counting. Each turn seemed to take Hermione and Dumbledore deeper into Hogwarts, and where Hermione had never been before. They finally reached a brown door in which Dumbledore let Hermione go in first.  
Hermione stepped in to see only three people, which was a definite surprise to her. She saw the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, her previous teacher, Umbridge, and her boyfriend, Viktor Krum. "Welcome, Miss Granger, Albus," said Fudge. "Nice to be here." Replied Dumbledore. "Well, let's get to the hearing. Miss Granger, please take a seat." Said Fudge in a commanding tone.  
Hermione sat down in the chair that Harry sat in a year ago and put her hands in her lap instead of on the arms of the chair. "Hermione Granger, charged of using the Patronus Charm on September 1, 2003 at 10:19AM although you are an underage witch. Did you know that magic was prohibited out of Hogwarts?" said Fudge. "Yes, sir, I did," replied Hermione. "So why did you use the Patronus Charm if you never it was not allowed?" "Because my father was in danger. There was a dementor in our house and he was trying to kill him," said Hermione, very coolly. "Dementors, you say? Well, that is believable this time. Dementors just left Azkaban this summer and no one could stop them," Fudge said sounding nervous. "Hem hem," interrupted Umbridge. "Yes?" Said Fudge. "Are you not forgetting that it is illegal? How do we know she saw a dementor?" asked Umbridge.  
Before Fudge could answer Hermione said, "I saw one! He was about to kill my father! What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch?" "Excuse me, but do not get that tone with me, young child. I don't see her fit to staying a witch if she cannot follow the rules."  
Fudge ignored Umbridge and said, "If that is your reason, then it is a very valid one at that, and you may get back with you studies." He then ushered to Umbridge and left without ever speaking a word with Dumbledore.  
Hermione then left the room, feeling exhausted and shaking a little bit. She was glad it was finally over. Dumbledore walked passed her and said, "Good job" and walked off. Then, Viktor came to meet her, but he did not look very happy. "Viktor! Are you glad I'm not going to be expelled?" Hermione said, very excited. "Ecstatic," he said with a glum expression. "Viktor? What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Oh, nothing. I just found my girlfriend kissing some other guy. No problem." "What are talking about? I never kissed anyone!" "Really? That kid, with the red hair, he didn't kiss you? I just magically saw his lips touch you? Hermione, I'm not going to play your games, kiss or not. This just isn't working for me, and I'm going to be a teacher and I need to focus on that," Viktor said and turned and walked away.  
Despite what Hermione wanted to say, she couldn't. Her voice had gone away and she felt like she was choking. But she walked alone slowly up to the common room, tears streaming down her face.  
She entered the common room to find Harry, Ron, and Blair sitting near the fire. Hermione was about to walk up the stairs to her room when Ron came up behind her and turned her around. He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately went into shock. "Hermione? Oh no! You got expelled!" he shouted, embracing Hermione in a hug.  
Hermione stayed in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and pulled back and looked into his eyes. "No," said Hermione wiping away a tear. "Viktor broke up with me today, because he said you kissed me." "He did?" asked Ron, his eyes opening in excitement. But as he saw how much it was hurting Hermione, he knew that his happiness didn't matter at all. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is entirely my fault. I'll tell him that it was me." Ron was hurting inside but all Hermione cared about, in his opinion, was Viktor. "But the thing is, he said it wasn't just that. It must be me, is there something wrong with me, Ron?" asked Hermione. "No, there is nothing wrong with you, Hermione. So, you think I could kiss you without getting in trouble?"  
Hermione laughed and thought, "Is Ron coming on to me? I don't know, I guess he could, but I'm still getting over Viktor. I am so confused." "Well?" requested Ron. "I don't know," said Hermione. "Good enough," said Ron as he placed his hands on Hermione's chin and lifted her up and tenderly kissed her. "Hermione, I really like you. I think I even love you." "Ron," said Hermione. "That is the sweetest thing someone had ever said to me. But, regardless of me breaking up with Viktor, we are still friends, and I want to keep it that way for now. But I thank you for your comforting words and I guess I'll see you at dinner." "Yea," and said Hermione began to walk away. "Hermione! Here's your time table. We actually have Defense Against the Dark Arts together before dinner. So I guess I'll see you there." "Maybe." 


	3. The Warning

Hermione turned around to face her aggressor and found that it was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Get your hands off of me, Malfoy," she said as she reached for her wand. "Do I have to?" he replied, and he took his hand away. "Heard you're going to have a hearing tomorrow. Get in trouble with the ministry, eh?"  
  
Hermione was getting angrier by the second. "That is none of your business, Malfoy," said Hermione as she took her three up to the Gryffindor common room. "Boy, he's awful," said Blair. "I know, at least you haven't had to go to school with him for the past five years," said Hermione, maliciously.  
She got them up to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and told them about the passwords. "Each house, for example, Gryffindor, has its own living quarters and common room. This is the entrance to the Gryffindor quarters. You need a password to get inside; this guarantees that no dangerous or un-welcomed guests get into the Gryffindor house. Therefore, you must keep this password a secret. The password is 'lo spirito libero'."  
The portrait swung open and they walked inside. "Now, I see that we have rooms for you three especially. They are right here," said Hermione as she pointed straight. "I'm not exactly sure, but I believe you have two full bathrooms and two bedrooms, one for Abram and the other for Blair and Kristina." "This is amazing," said Kristina. "And this is the common room. Gryffindors spend nights and time between classes here to talk with friends and do homework. It's this house that will become your family for the next two years. So," said Hermione as she sat in a red armchair and ushered the others to do so. "Where are you three from?" Hermione asked. "We're from Norway," said Abram. "Norway? I have family in Norway, that is so cool." "Yeah, but we had to leave, for our own safety." Said Kristina. "What do you mean? Your safety?" "Our parents are Aurors, and they are prime targets for Voldemort, therefore, we are prime targets. So, we moved here, the school is much more protected than our old one." Said Blair. "Well, the rest of the Gryffindors will be arriving soon, and it's getting late, so I have to patrol the halls. If you have any questions, ask any one and I'm sure they'd be glad to help you. I'm sorry, but I have to go!" said Hermione as she ran out of the common room and out of the portrait. She straightened her Prefect badge and walking briskly through the hallways.  
As she went around the corner she saw Malfoy walking towards her. She felt her face get a little red, but she confronted him. "Malfoy, it's after ten o' clock and you should be in your common room. I am going to have to take five points from your house, and you will be informed of your detention tomorrow," said Hermione in a harsh tone. "Hermione, you are in so much trouble, and you don't even know it," Draco said with a smirk on his face. "What do you mean?" "I'm just warning you, Hermione. Watch yourself. You never know when someone will walk up behind you and try to snatch you!" said Draco. He emphasized the last two words as someone from behind Hermione grabbed her and held her in a tight lock. 


	4. The Duel

Hermione was being restrained by one of Malfoy's dumb buddies, and tried to remember the spell that would repel someone off of her if she were being attacked. Well, it wasn't really a spell; it was an inner mind thing. She remembered it and whispered, "la difesa" and imagined Crabbe or Goyle fly off of her. Sure enough, it worked, and she turned around to see Goyle lying on the ground motionless. She took advantage of the situation and shouted, "Stupefy!" Goyle lay there, stunned. Hermione turned her to face Draco, who was staring at her in amazement. "I see you've learned the Defense Un-Bind," said Draco, with a hint of excitement in his tone. "But you'll need to know more to get out of this one," he said as he shot a spell at Hermione.  
Hermione dodged it and yelled to Draco, "Malfoy, stop this right now!" "Oh yea, I'm going to stop," said Draco laughing. "Expelliarmus!" yelled Hermione, making Draco's wand fly out of his hands and into Hermione's hands. "I am taking you to Professor Dumbledore immediately. "Aren't you forgetting who I'm connected to, Grange?" Draco asked. "I know your father is a scum bag who is know in Azkaban with many other death eaters who will stay there forever." Said Hermione, coolly. "You shouldn't have said that, mudblood," he said as he launched at her, "Impedimenta!" yelled Hermione, making Draco halt in midair. She magically tied both Goyle and Malfoy's hands and feet together and went to the nearest Professors office.  
The nearest one was the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Not really concentrating at the feast, she was unaware who the new teacher was. She knocked gently and who came to the door was a complete surprise.  
It was Viktor Krum. "Viktor!" exclaimed Hermione as she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Hermione," he said (he finally had mastered her name). "What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. "Teaching, of course. Dumbledore employed me, seems I know more about Darks Arts than he does." "Really?" said Hermione. "Well, the true reason I came here was because this was the closest office, and I was just attacked by two students." She saw Viktor's face and added, "But they got the worst of it, I'm glad to say." "Well then, take me to them," he said in a superior voice.  
Hermione directed him to Draco and Goyle, who had woken up, but were still tied together. Viktor couldn't help but burst out laughing. Draco, also unaware he was teacher, said, "Shut up you mudblood lover!" Viktor immediately became serious. "Excuse me, young man. But I think u should call me Professor Krum. Fifteen points will be taken away for your lack of respect for a teacher, and ten for attacking a prefect, and I believe Miss Granger took five points too, so I believe your total is thirty points deducted. And you can spend your detention with me at 6 o'clock tomorrow night. Good night, Hermoine. Would you like me to walk you to your common room?" he said as he magically made the ropes disappear and watch Draco and Goyle leave. "Sure," replied Hermione.  
They walked back to the common room, hand in hand and talking about how each of their summers went. "You were attacked by dementors?" said Viktor, bewildered. "Yes, and I managed to get rid of them but now I have a hearing tomorrow," said Hermione dully. "But they'll keep you, they just have to have a hearing so it seems fair. And you know what? I will make sure I'm there," said Viktor. "Oh thank-you so much Viktor, you are so sweet."  
She reached up and gave him a hug. It was so embracing. Hermione broke from him a few inches and turned her head a kissed him. To be in his arms was so comforting, thought Hermione. He kissed her back but then parted, "I'm a teacher, Hermione. And you're a student. If we continued this, we have to keep it a secret."  
Hermione was so dazed by being in someone's arms again she barely realized he had said, "If we continue this." He had said, "If". 


	5. MakeUps and BreakUps

Hermione woke up the next morning and her stomach dropped. She remembered that she had a hearing today, but was happy because she would see Viktor there and Dumbledore was going to do his best to help her out.  
She pulled on her black skirt and gray sweater and her robes. Hermione made sure she looked professional for this hearing, so instead of just pulling her hair back she put the gel she had used two years ago in her hair, which smoothed it down a lot.  
Hermione walked down the stairs from her dormitory, which the past year Harry and Ron had slid down. She passed Harry and Ron without a wave or 'hello'. Her nervousness got to her and she got weak in the knees and almost passed out. Luckily, Ron had gotten up and followed Hermione after she ignored his wave and when she collapsed, he was there to catch her. "Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron. "What?" said Hermione in a daze. "Oh gosh! I must have been nervous and passed out." "It's okay, I think you're fine," Ron said sweetly. "I'm not fine. I have to have a hearing in less than," she checked her watch, "Thirty minutes!" "Harry and I have faith in you, Hermione. You've never failed at something you set your mind to," Ron said as he gently kissed Hermione's forehead and pulled her to her feet. But this time, he didn't blush. "Go get 'em, Hermione."  
Hermione walked up to the Head Table where Dumbledore sat and waiting for him to address her. Unfortunately, he never noticed Hermione and she had to speak up for herself. "Professor?" asked Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! I'm sorry, yes your hearing is in fifteen minutes, let's get going," Dumbledore said.  
They headed down corridor after corridor; through numerous doors which Hermione had stopped counting. Each turn seemed to take Hermione and Dumbledore deeper into Hogwarts, and where Hermione had never been before. They finally reached a brown door in which Dumbledore let Hermione go in first.  
Hermione stepped in to see only three people, which was a definite surprise to her. She saw the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, her previous teacher, Umbridge, and her boyfriend, Viktor Krum. "Welcome, Miss Granger, Albus," said Fudge. "Nice to be here." Replied Dumbledore. "Well, let's get to the hearing. Miss Granger, please take a seat." Said Fudge in a commanding tone.  
Hermione sat down in the chair that Harry sat in a year ago and put her hands in her lap instead of on the arms of the chair. "Hermione Granger, charged of using the Patronus Charm on September 1, 2003 at 10:19AM although you are an underage witch. Did you know that magic was prohibited out of Hogwarts?" said Fudge. "Yes, sir, I did," replied Hermione. "So why did you use the Patronus Charm if you never it was not allowed?" "Because my father was in danger. There was a dementor in our house and he was trying to kill him," said Hermione, very coolly. "Dementors, you say? Well, that is believable this time. Dementors just left Azkaban this summer and no one could stop them," Fudge said sounding nervous. "Hem hem," interrupted Umbridge. "Yes?" Said Fudge. "Are you not forgetting that it is illegal? How do we know she saw a dementor?" asked Umbridge.  
Before Fudge could answer Hermione said, "I saw one! He was about to kill my father! What was I supposed to do? Sit back and watch?" "Excuse me, but do not get that tone with me, young child. I don't see her fit to staying a witch if she cannot follow the rules."  
Fudge ignored Umbridge and said, "If that is your reason, then it is a very valid one at that, and you may get back with you studies." He then ushered to Umbridge and left without ever speaking a word with Dumbledore.  
Hermione then left the room, feeling exhausted and shaking a little bit. She was glad it was finally over. Dumbledore walked passed her and said, "Good job" and walked off. Then, Viktor came to meet her, but he did not look very happy. "Viktor! Are you glad I'm not going to be expelled?" Hermione said, very excited. "Ecstatic," he said with a glum expression. "Viktor? What's wrong?" asked Hermione. "Oh, nothing. I just found my girlfriend kissing some other guy. No problem." "What are talking about? I never kissed anyone!" "Really? That kid, with the red hair, he didn't kiss you? I just magically saw his lips touch you? Hermione, I'm not going to play your games, kiss or not. This just isn't working for me, and I'm going to be a teacher and I need to focus on that," Viktor said and turned and walked away.  
Despite what Hermione wanted to say, she couldn't. Her voice had gone away and she felt like she was choking. But she walked alone slowly up to the common room, tears streaming down her face.  
She entered the common room to find Harry, Ron, and Blair sitting near the fire. Hermione was about to walk up the stairs to her room when Ron came up behind her and turned her around. He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately went into shock. "Hermione? Oh no! You got expelled!" he shouted, embracing Hermione in a hug.  
Hermione stayed in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck and pulled back and looked into his eyes. "No," said Hermione wiping away a tear. "Viktor broke up with me today, because he said you kissed me." "He did?" asked Ron, his eyes opening in excitement. But as he saw how much it was hurting Hermione, he knew that his happiness didn't matter at all. "I'm sorry, Hermione. This is entirely my fault. I'll tell him that it was me." Ron was hurting inside but all Hermione cared about, in his opinion, was Viktor. "But the thing is, he said it wasn't just that. It must be me, is there something wrong with me, Ron?" asked Hermione. "No, there is nothing wrong with you, Hermione. So, you think I could kiss you without getting in trouble?"  
Hermione laughed and thought, "Is Ron coming on to me? I don't know, I guess he could, but I'm still getting over Viktor. I am so confused." "Well?" requested Ron. "I don't know," said Hermione. "Good enough," said Ron as he placed his hands on Hermione's chin and lifted her up and tenderly kissed her. "Hermione, I really like you. I think I even love you." "Ron," said Hermione. "That is the sweetest thing someone had ever said to me. But, regardless of me breaking up with Viktor, we are still friends, and I want to keep it that way for now. But I thank you for your comforting words and I guess I'll see you at dinner." "Yea," and said Hermione began to walk away. "Hermione! Here's your time table. We actually have Defense Against the Dark Arts together before dinner. So I guess I'll see you there." "Maybe." 


End file.
